8 Years in the Making
by TivaAPLightning
Summary: A one shot following the events of Survivor Series 2010. John Cena chose integrity over his legendary career. What does Randy Orton think about it? Centon friendship.


** Hey Guys! First "story" I'm putting up on this site is a short one detailing the events after the conclusion of Survivor Series 2010. If you recall, the Nexus had control of John Cena. In the championship match between Wade Barrett and Randy Orton, John was the referee. He had two choices – Give Wade the championship and be free or keep his integrity intact, let the match occur and risk being fired. The story picks up immediately after the 3 count.**

* * *

_Here is your winner and STILL the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!_

Justin Robert's voice resonated throughout the American Airlines Arena in Miami but Randy Orton didn't hear it. His eyes were firmly focused on the man in the black and white now sitting in the middle of the ring.

Randy was not one to let his emotions rise to the surface but in that moment, he felt sympathy for the man who had been his longtime adversary and occasional comrade.

Make no mistake about it, Randy Orton and John Cena were never going to be the best of friends. They were completely different people with an entirely different set of morals and values. The one thing they did share was a passion, a passion for a business that had dealt out cruelty to many a superstar. The business that was about to deal out one final blow to one of it's true good guys.

John Cena's career was over. With only the slightest hesitation, he counted Wade Barrett down.

Randy tried to take comfort in the fact that he was still champion but it didn't matter to him. John may have been a thorn in his side for a long time but he didn't deserve to go out this way.

Randy wasn't sure what surprised him more. The fact that John Cena gave up his dream, his passion, and his livelihood for the integrity of the competition or the fact that Randy didn't see it coming. He was fully prepared to lose his championship tonight. He would go down scratching and clawing but he accepted his fate. But in the ultimate show of respect, John took responsibility and didn't betray him.

_And I punted his father in the head_ Randy thought to himself.

The two of them had competed in countless battles. Randy knew John as well as he knew himself most days. As Wade Barrett rolled out of the ring, their eyes locked. A slight nod was enough for now. They knew each other too well to need anything more.

Deep in thought, Randy barely noticed John step out of the ring to retrieve the WWE title. His signature song, _Voices_ was playing through the speakers and usually Randy would take a moment to revel in his victory and celebrate with the fans. But this was no ordinary victory. This one was bittersweet.

He noticed John eyeing the WWE championship, one he had held 8 times beforehand, but also acknowledging he would never be able to defend it again. They stepped towards each other and Randy felt his arms betraying his mind.

When discussed later, he would never use the term "hug" to describe the seemingly half hearted embrace between the two. Although his expression never wavered, the exchange between the WWE Champion and the soon to be ex-employee was anything but half hearted.

This moment was 8 years in the making for the two men. They had worked their way through OVW together. They debuted on Smackdown within a few months of one another. They achieved success with successful reigns with the IC and US title. They each won a world title, and several more after that, often from one another. They fought, they bled, they hurt, but they endured too.

It was rarely about hatred for Randy Orton and John Cena. Sure, there was no love lost but there was a certain level of respect that somewhere along the way had defined their battles.

Randy thought back to a match they had in 2008. It was the Road to Wrestlemania. Hunter was general manager for the night and wanted to stick it to them so he put the two of them against the entire raw roster. _We may have gotten our asses kicked but we made one hell of a team _Randy thought to himself. _I did awful things to him and he still protected me. _

But that was the kind of guy John Cena is. He's the guy who doesn't let you take on a 15 vs 1 beating by yourself. He's the guy that sacrifices his Hall of fame bound career so he won't screw you out of a championship. So as Randy Orton and John Cena "embraced," Randy found that for once in his life, the words came easy to him.

"There's no one I'd rather work with than you. No one could light a fire under me like you could. Thank you for everything you fruity son of a bitch."

Despite the circumstances, Randy could see the faintest trace of a smile cross John's lips. "That's the kindest thing you ever said to me, you jackass." John replied and now it was Randy's turn to smirk.

They would never be best friends but they possessed an undeniable chemistry. John Cena's career may have been over but if there was one man who could appreciate what he brought to the ring, it's Randy Orton.


End file.
